Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Vehicles, particularly electrified vehicles, can include a climate control system having valves. The valves control flow of fluids, such as a refrigerants, through the system. Starting the climate control system involves initializing its valves. Each of the valves is initialized by moving the valve to both a fully open position and a fully closed position. Initializing the valves essentially calibrates the valves so that the system can then position the valve to permit or block a desired amount of flow.